


Who?

by TheGiftOfSilence



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mentions of FrUk, Mentions of Spamano, PruCan one shot, Sad Ending, Some Fluff, mentions of gerita, prucan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGiftOfSilence/pseuds/TheGiftOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PruCan one shot. <br/>Kinda fluffy. <br/>Warning- this may mess with your feelings, it's sad<br/>Mentions of GerIta, SpaMano, and France/Nyo!England (Practically FrUk)<br/>Human AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who?

**Omniscient POV:**

Flurries of snow fall from the shy, gently covering everything in a light, thin, white layer. The sounds of children's laughter and shouts of delight as they run around, not minding the cold air nipping at their bare skin, fill the air. 

It's times like these where couples stay inside, cuddling by the fire, except for one. Hand in hand, a couple walks together in a somewhat snowy park, both happily smiling, and enjoying each others company. 

Gilbert, a loud and energetic albino Prussian, is a bundle of growing nerves as he feels the movement of the small box in his coat pocket. The Prussian is usually over-confident, almost to the point of being cocky, being nervous is new territory for him. 

The couple make their way to the mid-point of a small bridge in the park before stopping. Mathew, a soft spoken Canadian, is the other half of this darling couple. As Mathew looks out at the glistening river below him, he can't help but notice that his lover has been acting strange all night. 

With all the 'I love you''s and the constant affection, though he didn't mind, Mathew couldn't help but think that Gilbert was going to tell him something horrible. 

_'What if he lost his job, or is being deported back to Germany, or joining the army, or what if he has cancer and only two weeks to live?'_

Mathew couldn't seem to get these thoughts to silence. "It's a beautiful view, eh?" Mathew says. "Yup, but it pales in comparison to how beautiful you are, Mattie." Gilbert says, his lips brushing against Mathew's ears. 

The shy Canadian blushes furiously at the comment and the gesture. "Even this pales in comparison." Mathew turns to his boyfriend to find Gilbert down on one knew, an open ring box in his hands, and a gigantic smile on his face. 

Mathew gasps softly at the sight. The ring was a pure silver band with rubies going around in a spiraling design. The red and white contrasted each other perfectly. Back when Gilbert was shopping for the ring, when he saw the ring, he knew he had to get it. 

The colours were the same as Mathew's flag, and white stood for purity, while red stood for love. Pure love. He knew that Mathew would love it, and Mathew did. 

"Birdie, we have been together for two blissful years. We managed to turn our downs into up, even when our families didn't approve. Mathew Williams, ich liebe dich, will you make me the happiest Prussian alive, and marry me?" Gilbert's voice rang through the air. 

At the last two words, Mathew froze. Minutes passed and Mathew didn't respond. "Birdie?" Gilbert asks the frozen man, using his pet name for him. 

_'It's too soon. It's only been two years. We've only lived together for a quarter of that time.' _Mathew blinks and just stares at the Prussian.__

_'But I love him. I've said that a million times over. Why am I not saying yes?' _The Canadian asks himself.__

"Mattie?" Gilbert asks, worry lacing his voice. At this, Mathew snaps out of his frozen state. "Gil..." He whispers. A hopeful gleam sits in his boyfriend's eyes, and dread fill Mathew for what he's about to do. 

"Yes, Birdie?" The Prussian says. Mathew takes a deep breath and shake his head. "I'm sorry, Gil. I... I just... It's too soon. I just can't." He sees the hopeful gleam leave Gilbert's eyes, his smile drops, and sadness takes over. 

Tears fill Mathew's eyes, and a pang of hurt and guilt goes through his heart, knowing that he hurt the one he loves. "Oh, Birdie. Don't cry." Gilbert says, standing up. Mathew shakes his head furiously and starts backing away. 

"Mathew, it's okay." Gilbert says, placing a hand on the crying Canadian's arm. It was those three words and the simple gesture, that set Mathew off. Mathew bolted away from Gilbert and started running, blinded from his tears. 

"Mattie!" The Prussian called after him. He watches Mathew run, walking after him. He notices the Canadian running ion one specific direction after a few minutes. Hoping to cut Mathew off, Gilbert looks ahead of him. 

"Mein gott." He mutters. "MATTIE! MATTIE!!" Gilbert shouts, sprinting after him. But he's too late. The sound of screeching tires, Mathew screaming, and the thud of Mathew's body hitting the pavement pierces the air. 

Gilbert sprints his way over to Mathew, tears threatening to spill over. "Mathew." He says, placing a gentle kiss on his liebahber's forehead. "Do you know this man?" The person who hit Mathew asks. "Yes." Gilbert snaps, curling his upper lip at the person. 

"I am so sorry. I didn't see him." The man apologizes, slightly scared from Gilbert's hostility. "No one ever does. No one but me." The Prussian mutter to himself. Gilbert stayed by Mathew's side until the paramedics came. 

He followed behind the ambulance in his car, calling and telling Mathew's family what had happened as he drove. At the hospital, Gilbert waited alone as Mathew under went surgery until his family arrived. 

Mathew's British mother fretted, his French father was consoling her, and Mathew's American half brother just sat besides Gilbert. _'Mein gott, I hope Mattie's okay.' _Hours passed and finally, the Doctor came out.__

"Family of Mathew Williams?" He called. The four stood and went to the Doctor. "Mr. Williams is fine. The surgery went well, but Mathew did receive a lot of head trauma. He's currently in a coma, and if he wakes up he may have amnesia. You can visit him now if you like, one at a time though." The Doctor says and walks away. 

One by one, they visited Mathew, Gilbert being the last. "I am so sorry, Mattie. If only I had warned you, if only I had gone after you faster, if only I didn't propose, then none of this would have happened. This is all my fault." 

Gilbert kissed Mathew gently as his tears fell onto the Canadian's face. He pulled away, wiping the tears off. Gilbert pulled up a chair next to the bed, and entwined the two's hands. 

_'We dated for two years, I've loved you for five, and we've known each other for six years. I understand that it was too soon for you, but I felt for sure that you would say yes. I just wanted to move to that next stage together, even if we didn't get married for a while, I just wanted the promise, re-assurance.'_

The albino looked at the time, minutes had passed. _'I remember the day we met, Mattie.'_

**_"Who are you?" Gilbert looked down at the blond guy with a strange singular curl protruding out from the rest of his hair. "You, you can see me?" The blond asks. "Well, yeah of course. I'm not blind!" Gilbert laughs loudly._**

**_The blond's eyes widen, startled by the red eyed man talking to him. "So, who are you?" He asks again. "M-Mathew." The blond says. "Well, Mattie. Look like you got yourself a new friend!" Gilbert ruffles Mathew's hair, coming close to his curl._**

**_"Puh-please don't do that." Mathew says. "Say, what colour are your eyes. They look purple yet blue at the same time." Gilbert leans forward to the smaller boy, their noses almost touching, and he pries open one of Mathew's eyes as if to get a better look. effectively knocking Mathew's glasses to the ground._**

**_"V-violet." Mathew pulls away and picks his glasses up off the floor. "Say, what's your name?" Mathew asks. "You don't know?" Mathew shakes his head. "I am the awesome Gilbert of course!" He shouted as if it redundant._**

Minutes turned to hours. _'I remember our first date.'_

**_A beeping sound from the kitchen made the albino jump up from his seat. "Popcorn!" He shouted, running to the kitchen. Mathew lets out a small laugh, a smile gently places on his features. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" Mathew hears Gilbert shout from the kitchen._ **

**_A few silent minutes later and Gilbert leisurely walks in, popcorn bowl in hand. "Hot?" Mathew stifles a laugh as he speaks. "Thanks, Mattie. You're pretty adorable yourself." Gilbert plops himself down next to Mathew, causing the couch to push Mathew closer to Gilbert._**

**_Mathew hits play on the remote, and the movie starts.Gilbert sneaks his arm around Mathew's torso, pulling him practically onto his lap._**

Hours turned to days. _'I remember when our families didn't accept.'_

**_"You're what?!" Mathew's mother shouted. Gilbert's learned that she's a bit proper and high strung. "Mein gott." Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother says. "I'm dating Gilbert." Mathew says in his normal quiet voice._**

**_"Oh no you're not!" Rosa, Mathew's mother, grabs Mathew and pulls him away from Gilbert. "No!" Gilbert shouts, wrapping his arms around Mathew's mid section. "Mathieu, you know I support your decisions, but Gilbert? Are you sure?" Mathew's father asks._**

**_"Yes. I want to be with Gil." Mathew says. Rosa huffs and storms out of the room. "I better go after her." Francis, Mathew's father, walks after Rosa. "Bruder." Ludwig says, his boyfriend Feliciano hanging off of him._**

**_"What?" Gilbert asks, rolling his eyes over to his brother. The two exchange a look and Ludwig nods. "You, Mathew. I'm trusting you with him. I don't want to lose mein Bruder." Mathew nods. "Aww, Luddy! You have a heart after all."_**

Days turned to weeks. _'I remember when we said "I love you" for the first time.'_

**_"Hey, Mattie?" Gilbert asks. "Yeah Gil?" Mathew turns his head to him. "Can I tell you something?" The albino asks, looking the Canadian in his violet eyes. "Of course. You can tell me anything Gil." Mathew smiles. "I-I-Ich liebe dich." The blond gasps and pulls the Prussian into a passionate kiss. "Je t'aime."_**

Weeks turned to months and Mathew still hadn't woken up. Gilbert stayed by his side though, never even leaving the room. Not when Ludwig and Feliciano arrived. Not when Feliciano's twin, Lovino, and his boyfriend, Antonio arrived. 

He didn't leave Mathew's side. Then one day, after five months, Mathew woke up. "Huh?" He asked. "Mattie? Mattie! Mein gott! Mein Birdie!" The Prussian tightly hugged the smaller man, showering him in kisses. 

"Mattie. Oh, Mathew." Gilbert cupped Mathew's face. The smaller man cocked his head, and bore a confused face. "Who?" In that moment Gilbert's heart froze and shattered. "Who are you? Who am I?" The Canadian questioned him. 

Gilbert soon realized that he had lost him. That the shy, little, Canadian boy he came to love and cherish, was gone. Mathew had slipped through his fingers and was gone forever. All because he had rushed things. 

Eventually years passed, and Mathew never did regain his memories of Gilbert. Through the years Gilbert never pushed Mathew to remember him, hoping the memories would come on their own. But they never did, and Mathew soon found a new love. 

Through the years Mathew and their time spent together never left Gilbert's mind, and Mathew still had his heart. Gilbert wore what was supposed to be Mathew's engagement ring around his neck, and eventually drifted from the Canadian. 

From that fateful day until he took his last breath, one word would always echo through Gilbert's head. 

_Who? _Who.__

_Who? _Who.__

_Who?_

Who. 


End file.
